Our Years
by The Official Book Lover
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy hates Rose Weasley. He hates everything about her; he hates how she's a Weasley, he hates how she's so dumb at Potions, he hates how she's wittier than him, and he hates how she can make him blush when he's thinking of her in his room. And he hates how he learns to love her. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!
1. Year 1

1st Year

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Professor Belich called as I took a breath and stepped up to the stool. I sat down and the fat, ugly professor had barely touched the Sorting Hat on my head when it screamed (to no one's surprise), "SLYTHERIN!"

The table that already contained Goyle and other family friends, roared with approval. I made my way down to the Slytherin table and took a seat next to a prefect named John who shot me a thumbs up.

A few moments later, I heard, "Potter, Albus!" and turned my head. Sitting on the stool was my dad's worst enemy's son, Albus Potter. I felt my nose wrinkle in disgust. He whispered something to the hat and it nodded and then shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor hooted and stomped their feet happily.

I watched the others as my eyes glazed over with boredom until the most beautiful girl I've ever seen nervously took a breath in before Professor Belich called her name. She had flowing red hair and blue eyes, a rose behind her ear. Pale skin made her fiery hair and bright, innocent eyes stand out. She crossed the floor, looking like she was floating slightly. She took a seat on the chair nervously as the hat was placed upon her hair. I could feel practically every first year staring at her. I hoped she would be in Slytherin before I realized she was a— "Weasley, Rose!"

My eyes narrowed to slits. A Weasley, the second worst thing from a Potter.

* * *

"Alright everybody, today we will be learning how to make potion on page 247, an antidote to minor snake poisoning," Professor Leatherby instructed as everyone flipped to page 247 in their notebook.

Easy enough, I thought smugly as I started dropping ingredients into the water, slowly following the instructions. There was a loud explosion behind me and I jumped and turned on my heel to see Rose Weasley staring at her cauldron, a bemused expression on her face.

"Everyone, look at Weasley's potion!" I sniggered and the rest of the Slytherins followed suit.

"It was her first time!" Potter said defensively. He moved to comfort the embarrassed Weasley.

"Stay out of it, Potty," I sneered.

Albus glared at me so hard, if looks could kill, I'd be dead in a second.

Professor Leatherby cleared his throat. "Everyone back to work, now."

We all turned back to our potions even though there was nothing for me to do anymore. I drummed my fingers against the rim of the cauldron and turned around to face Weasley.

"It's not that, you moron!" I said, grabbing her hand just as she was about to put in unicorn horn shavings. I grabbed her bottle of snake poison and gleefully dumped the whole thing in, laughing.

She pushed me away, but it was too late. Her potion simmered over and spilled onto the floor, burning into it. I had turned her "potion" into acid. I cackled and Professor Leatherby stood up. "I'm sorry, Ms. Weasley," he said as used a vanishing spell to make her excuse for a potion disappear, "but that's a zero for you and, I'm sorry, five points from Gryffindor."

Rose stared at him, slightly shocked and then turned her gaze on me, shock turning to hatred and anger. I flashed her a smug, crooked smile and turned around.

After turning in a sample of our potions and we walked out for our first broom riding lessons. Of course, I already knew how to ride one. My dad had taught me how to ride before I knew how to walk.

Before Professor Belich could instruct us what to do, I had already mounted my broom and was in the sky. Professor Belich shaded his eyes and narrowed them at me. "Get down from there, Malfoy!"

"Why, Professor? I know how to ride, what's the point in learning?"

The professor glared and then sighed. "Fine, 10 points from Slytherin."

I blinked. Whoa, she let me off that easily?

He turned back to the rest of the glass, ignoring me. I grinned, Who cares about points? I thought as I zoomed around Hogwarts.

I heard someone cry out, "Hey! Loser!" behind me and I whirled around to see Weasel glaring angrily at me.

She lobbed an apple in my direction and it hit my forehead. I refused to show any signs of pain.

"What do you want? Haven't you been humiliated enough?" I laughed as her face turned the color of her flaming hair. She glared at me and opened her mouth to shout something at me, but the bell rang and we had to go in.

* * *

**Ugh, that was short. Whatever, the later years are a lot longer, I promise :) Have a nice day and I'll update this danged thing soon enough! :) **

**For now, whoever you are reading this, you're awesome! Review please! :) Thank youuuuu!**


	2. Year 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! Thank you J.K. Rowling for making such a wonderful book!**

* * *

**_2nd Year_**

"Goodbye, Scorpius," my mother said sorrowfully as she placed a kiss on my forehead.

"That's enough, Mum!" I protested and pushed her away for the fifth time. My father watched with an amused smile.

He nodded goodbye to me and I just waved. I got onto the train and found an empty compartment for me where I decided to wait for my friends. I bent under the table to tie my shoelace and heard an all-too familiar voice say, "Oh, this compartment is empty!" I straightened up so fast my head hit the bottom of the table. "Ouch," I muttered then stood up.

"This compartment is taken, Weasel!" I declared.

"Do you hear something, James?"

"A fly, I think," he responded.

"Yes," Albus interjected, "That must be it."

I growled and pushed past the dumb Potters and Weasley and found Goyle sitting in a compartment by himself and took a seat across from him, growling under my breath.

The trip was as eventful as watching flobberworms race and when the train finally stopped, I wanted to shout with joy. I got off and loaded myself into an empty carriage. Goyle got on after me, squishing me into the side of the carriage.

"Come on, guys! We have to find some carriage with space!" Albus Potter cried out as he opened the door.

"This is the last carriage!" he yelped, looking back at the others. Then he noticed we were there. "Oh."

I smirked. "There's space."

"Not with your egos filling the whole place up," Rose retorted.

"Okay, fine, you don't have to go to Hogwarts," I said smugly as I put my legs up on the seat in front of me. "Extra leg space here, no Weasels or Potties at Hogwarts! This is going to be a great year!"

The oldest Potter pushed past Rose and Albus and got onto the carriage. He shoved my feet off the seat and pulled his wand out and stared threateningly. I smirked at him. Goyle looked at me, his tiny brain trying to compute what had just happened.

Albus got on and finally, and reluctantly, Rose. She caught me looking at her and I glanced away, my cheeks slightly heating up for no apparent reason. I chanced a glance at her and saw her cheeks were doing the same thing as mine. Albus noticed this and scowled at me, a dark warning hidden in his frown. I ignored him. It wasn't like I was going to go chasing after Rose crying for her to love me. Frankly, she was the exact opposite of any girl I wanted. I shook my head, banishing the dumb thoughts. The only reason my cheeks were turning red was from anger of seeing her.

The carriages started to move. The tension in the air was so thick it was almost tangible. The silence made it even worse, but the worst thing of all was that every time I felt Rose move her angry gaze at me I felt my heart skip a beat. I was disgusted at myself. My own body, betraying me. No, she must've put some spell on me…

* * *

"Because I feel like Gryffindor and Slytherin are probably the two Houses that don't get along the most," Professor Leatherby said while I snorted, "I will be pairing you up with someone in the opposite House."

I sighed and rolled my eyes as he read out the names. "—Potter with Goyle—" they eyed each other menacingly, "—Smith and Park, Weasley with Malfoy—"

I hissed under my breath and turned in the general direction of the girl, muttering swear words under my breath, refusing to meet her gaze as I marched towards her.

"Just my luck," I said loudly, "getting paired with the worst person ever to stumble upon potions." Sneering, I finally stopped at Rose's cauldron as she grimaced back at me.

"You should curse your luck then, Malfoy," she glowered at me.

My face morphed into a look of utter disgust at the sight of her.

"The potion is on the board!" Leatherby informed us, smiling pleasantly.

"Listen, just let me do all the work, okay? You're horrid at potions and I want to actually do well unlike some people," I told her harshly.

Looking a little hurt, she nodded weakly. Measuring and pouring the ingredients correctly, I finished and ran my fingers along the cauldron. Then, remembering it wasn't mine, I stuck my fingers into my pockets anxiously.

"We're not our parents," someone behind me whispered and I whipped around.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We...we don't have to hate each other. I have more important things to do than worry about the next thing you'll do to ruin my social life, not that I have one at all."

I was slightly taken aback and I'm sure the shock had settled on my face. I quickly wiped my face clean of all emotion. "It's not my fault you don't have any friends."

Rose's face reddened and she glared at me. "Forget it. A Malfoy would never understand. They're always going to have Goyle and all those Slytherin bullies as their friends," she snarled furiously.

I stared at the side of her head before she finally turned and glared at me. But behind the anger I could see melancholy settle over her...she really didn't have any friends other than her cousins…

I swallowed and looked away. _What's wrong with you, idiot? Are you actually feeling...feeling _pity_ for her!?_ I spluttered angrily, consumed in my thoughts. A more sensible, unbiased side of me argued that Rose was a beautiful, good person and that she deserved to have good friends. I clenched and unclenched my fists as I stared at a point to the left of Rose's head. But I'm not a good friend and I never will be, a sad voice echoed in my head. At that point I wanted to slam my head against the wall. What was I doing? Feeling pity for a Weasley? Calling her beautiful and good? Telling myself I'd never be good enough for her? These weren't thoughts worthy of a Malfoy. "Stupid Scorpius!" I could hear my father roaring in my head.

The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff without a word and glided to the bathroom where I locked myself in a stall and buried my head in my hands, moaning. _What's going on with me!?_ I thought desperately.

* * *

**Short again D: Sorry, it should be longer…starting 4th or 5th year or something ^-^ Anyway…leave a review? Thanks for reading, lovely person! :) **


	3. Year 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! Thank you J.K. Rowling for making such a wonderful book!**

* * *

3rd Year

Our jeers and taunts reverberated through the night air as the Gryffindor Quidditch Team soared through the air, practicing for the upcoming match against—wait for it—us. Oh, they were going down. No longer feeling guilty about Rose's lack of friends as it wasn't my fault, I shouted her taunts the loudest to show her that I wasn't going to take pity on her because of her dearth of kindred spirits.

Finally, one member of the Gryffindor team flew down, brushing my legs so I had to take a step back as their fingertips hit my cheek before flying back up.

Standing there, slightly shocked, none of the other members of the Slytherin team noticing what had just happened, I swore I saw the Gryffindor seeker (the one who had slapped me) grinning widely, her teammates exchanging the gesture.

I narrowed my eyes. Rose Weasley had just dared to slap the face of a Malfoy.

I would get her. Oh, I would sooo get her.

* * *

Our Quidditch team waved at the joyful Slytherin crowd.

"Mount your brooms!" Belich bellowed and I got on as we all shot into the sky. I immediately flew above the Chasers, Beaters, and Keepers, keeping an eye out for the Snitch. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose Weasley doing the same.

Once or twice I thought I saw something gold flashing in the air but as soon as I saw it, it was gone.

"Seventy-forty to Slytherin," the commentator, Justin Smith of Gryffindor hissed into the microphone as the Slytherin cheered loudly

The Snitch was nowhere to be found and even Weasley looked puzzled by this as from what I'd seen in practices, she usually caught the Snitch in about ten minutes.

The game drawled on, the Snitch hiding from us. At this point, I would've been happy if even Rose found the Snitch as the game had been going on for the better of two hours.

Slytherin leading 340-320, the audience had lost its voice to keep cheering. And then I saw it. The Snitch dragging carefully along the ground, one of its wings broken. No wonder we couldn't see it….both of us had been searching in the air!

Aiming my broom lower and lower gracefully as for Rose to not notice, I plunged down at the last moment. Rose, spotting me, widened her eyes and raced after me. I scooped the gold ball into my hand as Rose realized I had it and had pulled up to stop her broom hard just as a Bludger hurtled towards her.

The next thing I knew, she was falling, her her broom still hovering mid-air as she slipped off it and hurtled towards the ground, the crowd holding its breath.

I stuffed the Snitch into my pocket and raced towards her, my arms held out as I felt something heavy fall into my arms.

Thanking the stars that she was okay, I whispered to her, "I've got you, you're going to be fine so I can still tease you. Got that Weasley?" Worry creased my white-blond eyebrows. I watched her pale face for any signs of movement, not expecting to receive one.

Her eyes flickered open for a shocking moment as I had not expected her to respond but she winked at me and then fell back into her deep stupor as the crowd seemed to breathe again. Cradling her in my arms, I stepped off my broom.

"Give her to me," a voice behind me demanded. I turned around to see her boyfriend, a Gryffindor Beater, in fact the very one that had set that Bludger on her, holding out his hands as if he expected me to give her to him. My annoyance at the boy increased tenfold as he glared at me impatiently as if I were a child.

Ignoring him, I set off for the hospital wing. That buffoon was not worthy of Rose Weasley.

"Oh, goodness, not another one…" Madam Pomfrey sighed impatiently.

"Another what?"

"Quidditch injury!" she snapped as she looked at Rose. "Fractured skull," she muttered.

"A what!?" I yelped.

"It's not uncommon, Scorpius…"

"C-can't you fix it?"

"Of course I can! I must order you to leave now."

I straightened up to my full height and gave her my most intimidating look. "I'm staying."

"You're welcome to stay here if you want the headmistress on you! Out!"

"No."

Madam Pomfrey glared at me. "Pigheaded boy." She growled and returned to her work deciding I wasn't worth the trouble. Funny, most of the teachers did.

With the flick of her wand, Rose's skull was mended in seconds. I took the seat next to her and waited for her to wake.

I played with Snitch that I had shoved in my pocket after fixing it's broken wing. It flew around the room as I made a game of catching it as fast as I could. Once it hit Rose in the head. Alarmed, I shoved the Snitch into my pocket again even though she did not stir from her slumber. After a while, Madam Pomfrey, still pretending I was invisible, let visitors in. Rose's first visitors were her cousins, Albus and James. Both of them avoided my eye contact, not sure whether to glare at me or whether to thank me although I doubt either of them would've been caught dead thanking me.

I sat in the chair all day, skipping lunch and ignoring the homework I had due on Monday. All that mattered was Rose waking.

Slowly, I fell into a light doze. Hearing something creak, my head snapped up and I saw Rose staring at me. I smiled at her, not wearing my usual smirk.

"You look so much more peaceful when you sleep."

I rolled my eyes. Dinner was just about starting but I didn't really care.

"Maybe you should get hurt more so you can see me sleep more," I joked.

She smiled, her face still slightly pale. "Are you alright?" I asked immediately.

She nodded although she still looked a little sick. "Did...did Evan come down to visit me?"

"That kid that sent that Bludger on you?" I sneered. "That's what you like in boyfriends, is it?"

"N-no….he's really nice!"

I laughed humorlessly. "Right."

She sighed. "Confession: I'm only dating him to get this really special guy jealous, perhaps break up with his girlfriend if he has one in the very least."

I sniggered. Girls. "Is it working?" I asked, suddenly realizing that I was actually jealous of whoever got to have Rose.

"No...I don't think so. He doesn't seem to care that I have a boyfriend."

I shrugged. "Perhaps he thinks you're happy and would like to leave you happy. Perhaps though, if you got Evan to break up with you, you could pretend that you're really sad and then he might come rushing to your aid, your happiness being at stake."

"How…? You're such an evil mastermind Scorpius."

"Thank you," I grinned, aware that Rose and I were having a normal conversation for once and were not throwing insults at each other.

Rose seemed aware of it to. "Did I just...compliment you!? Who are you and what have you done with the real Scorpius!? Mind you, don't take that the wrong way, I like you better than the real Scorpius."

I laughed. "Fine, you want the real Scorpius, skunk breath?"

"Not really, oh Scorpius the Haughty and Full-of-himself One!"

I rolled my eyes. "Is that the best you can do, fish face?"

"No, but I'm not in the mood to make fun of my savior. Afterall, I should be bowing at his feet and begging for forgiveness for calling him Haughty," she smirked, but I was caught in a daze. What? No! I grabbed her chin and pulled it up so her eyes caught mine. Surprise flickered across her face.

"Never…" I whispered. "Never joke about bowing at my feet again, Rose."

"I didn't mean anything by it!" a strangled yelp forced it's way out.

She sat up on her elbows and I leaned towards her, anger etched on every line on my face. She blinked and dared to come closer until her forehead was touching mine, her breath hitching in her throat as I leaned in and brushed my lips against hers. She stopped breathing and I opened my eyes to see hers closed. I laughed and jumped back and her eyes flew open, her ears turning red.

"You're so easy to get," I roared with laughter.

She glared at me and I grinned gleefully. I turned around to leave but she called out.

"What?" I asked, turning around.

"Why'd….why'd you wait for me here? Why'd you bother to save me?"

I stared into her bright, blue eyes and I knew I couldn't lie. "I care for you Rose."

And then I turned around and left.

* * *

**Iz sorta longer… Anyway, the reason I didn't write more for this is cuz well…Scorpius avoids her the rest of the year. I mean, he sorta confessed he had feelings for her but he doesn't want to date her or anything because he doesn't like her _that _much :P**


	4. Year 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! Thank you J.K. Rowling for making such a wonderful book! (This is a _pretty_ long chap, just a warning in case you don't have much time or something ;)**

* * *

**4th Year**

Goyle grunted from the extra work of carrying my trunk along with his. "C'mon you useless lump!" I growled angrily at Goyle as I marched along the Hogwarts train, trying to find an empty compartment.

Suddenly I was falling. "Oof!" I muttered as I picked myself up and saw who tripped me.

"Hello, your Highness."

I curled my lip at her, dug something out of my pocket and shoved it into her hands and then continued to walk with Goyle panting behind me.

Due to my peripheral vision, I saw Rose open the note and then read the one sentence. An angry look settled on her face as she jumped back into the carriage she was in.

The note read:

_Stay away from my daughter_

_-Ronald Weasley_

Finally, finding a compartment, I seethed with rage at the note. I had gotten an owl over the summer and found the note. What did Rose's stupid father think? That I wanted to be with that loser?

"Hey Scorpius!" a pretty blond with thick eyelashes over her striking green blue and very fair skin smiled as she sat next to me.

"Hey Hyacinth," I smiled back at her then turned back to Goyle, glaring at them. Taking the cue, Goyle stood up and walked off to the bathroom, probably.

"May I sit here? All the other compartments are taken."

"Of course you can!" I grinned at her.

She batted her lashes and giggled making my stomach flutter. Hyacinth's a pureblood Slytherin so, unlike Rose….

I stopped that train of thought there. Rose was incomparable to Hyacinth who was way above her.

"You know, you're so amazing. My mother practically worships the Malfoys."

"Does she?" I grinned.

"Can I…?"

"Can you what?"

"Kiss you?"

"Isn't the boy supposed to ask that?" I mused.

She laughed and it was the most wonderful sound in the world. It sounded like bells chiming together to make a tinkling sort of noise that made me want to tell jokes for the rest of my life.

I leaned forward and slowly placed my lips on hers. She gasped and then closed her eyes and I did the same. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me while she ran her fingers through my white-blond hair. Thinking back on it, that was the stupidest move I've ever made, kissing a girl I had barely talked to before that day. But I had been a stupid teenager then. What else could you expect?

Our bodies entwined to the point where you couldn't make out where mine ended and hers began.

Not knowing how I was breathing, it went on like this for what seemed like lifetimes until someone opened the compartment door. Fully expecting it to be Goyle, I reluctantly opened my eyes. They widened in surprise when I saw Rose staring at me, shock and rage playing on her face.

Hyacinth hadn't noticed and I unwillingly pushed her away and she noticed Rose.

"What the hell do you want?" she sneered at Rose.

Rose blinked and she wiped the emotions on her face blank as she stiffened. "I wanted to tell Malfoy something regarding this letter," she said, waving it. "But apparently his Highness of Haughtiness is too busy snogging her Majesty of Snobbiness! Should I bow at your feet?"

I growled at her, remembering the time we had almost kissed. She snarled back at me and slammed the door shut.

"She's so dumb," Hyacinth commented and then kissed me. But somehow, I wasn't quite as into as before.

* * *

Hyacinth's hand was unpleasant to hold. Sweat was running down her fingertips and I was utterly disgusted. I let go of her hand and stuffed my hands in my pockets. When she shot me a sad look, I raised an eyebrow at her and she looked away.

"Scorpius!" a girl yelled behind me.

"Oh, Scorpius, I missed you all summer!" another one yelled.

I groaned inwardly. Ever since I had saved Rose from falling, Slytherin girls had surrounded me, vying for attention. At first I was happy about this new development in my social life but after a while, it got really boring.

I acknowledged the groupies by nodding at them. Hyacinth glared icely at them as I felt someone staring at my back. I shifted my head and saw Rose move her gaze away, a sad look making a part of my heart chip. I immediately hardened my emotions back to my usual cold façade. Turning back to the Slytherin table, Goyle dug hungrily into a piece of roast chicken, eating greedily.

* * *

Potions was on a Friday. It was the only class I actually cared about even though I was exceptional in basically all classes so there was no reason for me to specifically like Potions. I knew it wasn't because of Professor Leatherby.

Luckily, I had no classes with Hyacinth since she was a year younger. I was mortified to have her as a girlfriend. She was always cooing at me in public and was glaring at every girl that dared look at me, especially Rose. I was starting to realize that it's not all about looks and I was well aware that I had kissed her basically five minutes into our second conversation. I had once talked to her when her bag ripped open and I helped her pick up her stuff in third year while she blushed furiously.

I sat down at the table with my name tag on it in Potions. I glanced at the name tag next to me and narrowed my eyes as I saw that it read "W., Rose".

Weasley grunted as she realized she had to sit next to me and plopped down in her chair. She leaned against the back and crossed her arms and looked everywhere but me. Infuriated and surprisingly crushed, I turned my attention to the front.

"You will be working with your table partner."

"Why can't we work alone!? Most of us are 14 now and I believe we're all old enough to work independently!" Rose said as she stood up.

"Sit down," Professor Leatherby ordered sharply. Rose huffed and glared angrily as she sat down.

"I'm aware of your animosity towards Malfoy, but that is the point. You will learn from each other, and in your case, that wouldn't hurt."

I sniggered but quickly stopped when Rose shot me a withering look of great distaste.

"Now, turn to page 82 in your new books."

I got out my book and turned to page 82. I reached out for the first ingredient and glanced over at Rose. She held her head in her hands and looked defeated.

"You should try."

Rose looked up, startled. "What?"

I smirked. "C'mon, you'll fail your OWL next year the way things are going in Potions. Your dad and uncle are Aurors, are they not? You'd be a failure if you don't pass your OWL in Potions."

Rose stood to her full height which happened to be a head shorter than me. "You know what? I hate you and your effing arse. Go take your crap somewhere else."

I grinned. "Right. Okay, so I'm guessing you'll want a fail with that bad attitude?"

Rose turned red and looked murderous but then thought better of what she was about to say and sat down and bored a hole into the floor with her stare.

I blinked and realized that I hadn't seen her hanging around with anyone since the beginning of the year.

"Rose."

She refused to look at me, ignoring my increasingly softening gaze. I grabbed her hand and she looked up, fury burning in her beautiful blue eyes.

My own silver ones seemed to change something in her. She looked at me, her gaze refusing to waver at my own insistent one. "I'm sorry."

She huffed and looked away, her pale skin flushing and matching the tone of her hair. I blinked and broke out of my stupor, broke out of the spell her intensive beauty and innocence caused.

Rose stood up and started mixing the potion. A few times I stopped her from messing up the potion and in the end, she actually did a decent job. I smiled sheepishly but Rose ignored it and I quickly wiped it off my face and replaced it with an indifferent look.

I watched as she turned in the flask and realized something.

Rose Weasley was so much more beautiful than Hyacinth Ravensdale could ever be.

* * *

Hyacinth knew I wanted to break up with her.

That's why she had managed to only meet me in public places and make up excuses not to meet me in places like Hogsmeade or to sneak out of the Slytherin tower so we could go for a night walk all of last year. But I was determined to tell her, even if it meant Professor McGonagall revoking my prefect privileges.

Unfortunately for me, Hyacinth managed to avoid sitting next to me or talking to me in public or private for three months. Yet she kept blowing me kisses, signaling that we were still a thing.

* * *

Rose wasn't in class.

It was the first thing I noticed when I walked in late to Transfiguration.

I managed to get through the whole class without thinking about her. It bothered me that she wasn't there because she never missed class. She was, after all, Hermione Weasley's daughter.

When class was over, I stuffed my books and notes into my bag and rushed out of Transfiguration. Lunch was the next period and I decided to scour the school for Rose because if she wasn't in Transfiguration, she wouldn't be in lunch.

After about 15 minutes, I came across a scene that shouldn't have shocked me.

"You're a nothing, you little bi—"

"Shut it, Ravensdale," Rose growled but I could tell from her voice that she was on the verge of tears. It was the same voice my mom uses when she's trying to be strong.

"Did you just tell Hyacinth to shut up!?" a high-pitched voice squeaked. I peered around the corner. A dozen girls had their backs facing towards me, Hyacinth in front of them all facing Rose.

"Yeah, I think I did."

"Listen Mudblood, you can go crawling—"

Hyacinth didn't get to finish her sentence.

I had crossed the classroom the girls had been bullying Rose in and grabbed Hyacinth's wrist. She turned when she felt my cold hand on her own.

"S-Scorpius."

A loud slap echoed around the classroom. Hyacinth looked at me in shock, her cheek starting to swell.

She snarled at me. "What are you doing!?"

"Never call Rose Weasley a Mudblood."

Hyacinth stood on her toes so we were eye level, tears welling up from anger. "You love Rose more than you've ever loved me, Scorpius!"

"I've never loved you, Hyacinth," I said firmly, releasing her wrist.

"We're done!" Hyacinth yelled. "You little Mudblood lover!"

"Good."

Hyacinth glared at me, shocked.

I pulled out my wand. "Get out."

"You wouldn't."

"Yes, I would. Get out Hyacinth. And take your followers with you."

Hyacinth growled and stalked away, her little stalkers running after her.

"And fifty points from Slytherin," I said regretfully.

A whimper sounded from behind me and I whirled around. I caught Rose as she fell into my arms.

She cried into my robes and I just held her.

She trusted me enough to let me see her in her most vulnerable moment and I cherished her decision enough not to ruin it by asking her questions.

Finally, I just couldn't hold it in.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Rose sniffed. "Yeah."

I let go of her and she swayed dangerously but managed to keep herself upright.

"This doesn't change anything about us and if you dare tell anyone, anyone, about this, I'll have to kill you."

"Right, the appropriate thanks." I raised an eyebrow, my cold voice coming out smoothly as if someone had just turned it on. "Can I ask you what you wanted to tell me last year about that letter I received from your father?"

Rose stiffened and regret shone in her eyes before she covered it up. "It was from Albus, not my father."

And then she was gone.

* * *

"Rose!"

Rose ignored me and stalked through the hallways while a few heads turned as I called out for the red head.

I weaved through the crowd, in and out, in and out. I stumbled forward and grabbed her wrist.

She turned around sharply. "What?"

Thousands of questions bounced around my skull painfully but I only asked one.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"Because she was _your_ girlfriend."

She turned around and walked away as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. I raised my eyebrows and straightened up, surprise not able to leave my eyes.

_Because she was _your_ girlfriend._

* * *

**I decided to mush Year 5 and Year 4 together so I could put more stuff in Year 5 and basically more stuff in my story. So that's why it was extra long ^-^ Hey...I'm not complaining or anything but can you guys please, _please_ leave a review? I like to know what you think of my stories...**


End file.
